Electrophoresis is the translation of charged objects in a fluid in response to an electric field. Electrophoretic inks are useful as a medium to enable bistable, low power types of displays. Conventional electrophoretic displays feature either black and white states (by exchanging white and black charged colorant particles at the top of the display cell) or white and colored states (by moving white colorant particles in a dyed fluid up and down electrophoretically). These conventional electrophoretic displays cannot provide a clear state and cannot be easily extended to provide full-color displays. An electrokinetic display enables functionalities such as a transparent state, dynamic grayscale, switching speed, and potential pigment universality. There remain, however, technical challenges in identifying ink components that can stably operate in the electrokinetic regime.